Sigh
by Euclair
Summary: Yuichiro Hyakuya—remaja 16 tahun yang tidak bisa berhenti menghela nafas—terus mengeluh sepanjang hidupnya. Merasa ia telah terbebani oleh semua hal. Suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan seorang malaikat yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan menukar segala eluhannya dengan kebahagiaan.


_Yuichiro Hyakuya_ —remaja 16 tahun yang tidak bisa berhenti menghela nafas—terus mengeluh sepanjang hidupnya. Merasa ia telah terbebani oleh semua hal. Suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan seorang _malaikat_ yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan menukar segala eluhannya dengan kebahagiaan.

[ Songfict - Sigh ]

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Owari no Seraph

( 終わりのセラフ )

-Takaya Kagami dan Yamato Yamamamoto-

.

.

.

 **Note** :

Story fic ini based on Sigh (song) - Iroha (sasaki) sing by _Kagamine Rin_. Ceritanya agak saya ubah sedikit.

 **Warning** :

 _AU_ — slight Shonen Ai, typo, OOC, aneh, gaje, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

 **" Sigh "**

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu menopangkan dagu pada tangannya. Maniknya asyik menjelajah luar jendela kelas alih-alih memperhatikan sang guru yang sibuk mengajar. Bosan—rasa kantuknya kian menjadi-jadi. Helaan nafas keluar dari dirinya.

 _'Bosan sekali... Kenapa aku harus sekolah, sih?'_

Menguap panjang— tanpa disadari, telinga sang guru yang sedang mengajar mendengarnya.

"Yuichiro Hyakuya, perhatikan ketika guru sedang mengajar atau keluar dari kelas saya!" seru guru yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya. Nadanya dinaikkan, emosi. Gurunya itu menatap tajam dirinya. Yuichiro tak berani menatap balik netra gurunya itu.

"Sialan, habisnya guru itu mengajar dengan tidak efektif. Apa salahnya dengan rasa bosan coba?" gerutu Yuichiro pelan.

" _Yuu-chan,_ berhentilah mengeluh! Itu tidak baik, loh!" bisik pemuda kecil bersurai cokelat yang duduk di sebelahnya seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau bisa, ya udah dari dulu aku berhenti!" balasnya. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

"Kalau gitu senyum dong!" seru lelaki kecil di sebelahnya—Yoichi namanya.

"Hah... Hal itu _gak_ guna, tau!" gumam Yuichiro. Maniknya menatap papan tulis dengan malas. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lagi.

.

.

.

ooo

Akhirnya tiba waktu pulang sekolah, pemuda itu segera menggendong tas ranselnya. Berjalan keluar meninggalkan gedung sekolah dengan terburu-buru. Ia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya di depan taman bermain dekat sekolah.

Hari sudah sore, hampir menjelang malam. Taman bermain itu kian sepi. Anak-anak yang biasa berlari-lari dan bermain dengan riangnya disana, sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Yuichiro ingin menikmati waktu kesendiriannya. Ia mendekat ke sebuah ayunan kayu yang sudah tua—kemudian duduk di atasnya.

 _'—Helaan nafasku, tidak bisa berhenti_ ,'

' _Kenapa aku bisa menjadi seperti ini?'_

' _Sudah sejak kapan ini terjadi?'_

Mengingat-ingat alasan kenapa ia tidak begitu menikmati hidupnya. Yuichiro memang pribadi yang _introvert,_ menutup diri dari kehidupan _sosialnya_ —jujurlah, ia tidak nyaman berada di dekat orang banyak. Ia pernah mengalami _trauma_ karena kecelakaan di masa lalunya. Tetapi ia tidak begitu ingat akan hal itu. Ia mengalami _amnesia_ ringan—lupa sebagian besar kisah masa kecilnya. Melupakan kenangan-kenangan indah waktu anak-anak, membuatnya semakin tidak semangat menjalani hidup. Mengeluh—menghela nafas—adalah kegiatan yang tidak pernah absen dari hari-harinya.

'— _Aku harus berhenti menghela nafas dan mengubahnya menjadi kebahagiaan,_ '

 _'Hah, aku... Tanpa tujuan yang jelas.._ '

' _Terus mencari alasan kenapa aku terus mengeluh...'_

—Remaja itu menghela nafas lagi. Hening. Semilir angin sore menyapanya. Rasanya sungguh menyejukkan. Namun tetap saja, tidak bisa mengubah suasana buruk di hatinya.

 _DUAK_

Yuichiro tersungkur. Ayunan kayu yang dinaikinya memang sudah tua dan kelihatan rusak. Oleh sebab itu, ia terjatuh ke belakang. Mungkin, ayunan itu sudah tidak kuat menyangga tubuhnya.

"Aduh!" rintih Yuichiro kesakitan. Ia mengelus-elus pelan kepalanya.

"Hey, udah besar naik ayunan kok masih jatuh?" sebuah suara disusul tawaan kecil terdengar di telinganya.

"Hah?" Yuichiro segera melihat ke arah sumber suara. Didapatinya seorang anak kecil—sekitaran umur 7 atau 8 tahun. Ia tampak seperti anak nakal yang tidak sopan. Anak pendek itu berkulit putih pucat bak porselen, dengan rambut _blonde_ sedikit ikal, dan sepasang manik biru menyala di parasnya. Entah kenapa, sosoknya begitu _familiar._ Tetapi ia sendiri tidak begitu ingat dan tidak tahu pasti siapakah orang itu sebenarnya.

"Halo, _yuu-chan_!" sapanya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Ka.. kamu siapa? Kok bisa tahu namaku?" Yuichiro terkejut. Ia terbelalak.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah _malaikat_!" seru anak itu dengan penuh semangat. Seketika, sepasang sayap putih bersih berkilauan muncul dari punggung kecilnya. Pupil Yuichiro mengecil. Menatap dengan tidak percaya ke anak itu.

"—Aku dikirim _Tuhan_ dari _Surga_ untuk membantumu, _Yuu-chan!_ "

"Hah? Dengar ya! Emangnya aku percaya apa yang kamu bicarakan? Itu semua gak masuk akal, tau! Hentikan semua lelucon ini, _gak_ lucu!" teriak Yuichiro. Geram.

"—Lagian, aku kan gak butuh bantuan," gumamnya pelan. Hening. Diliriknya anak kecil itu, ia tidak bergeming sama sekali. Yuichiro semakin merasa bersalah karena meneriakinya.

"Berikanlah semua helaan nafasmu padaku sekarang... Aku dapat mengubahnya menjadi kebahagiaan—gimana?" tawar anak itu. Senyuman teruntai di paras polosnya. Diam—Yuichiro terpana.

"Kumohon," sepatah kata terucap pelan dari bibir Yuichiro. Sial, tanpa sadar, kata itu berhasil lolos dari mulutnya. _Sang malaikat_ melebarkan senyumnya, merasa sangat puas.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan seorang anak yang mengaku dirinya sebagai sesosok _'malaikat'._ Yuichiro mulai berubah, sedikit demi sedikit.

Eluhan—penyesalan—helaan nafas— digantikannya menjadi kebahagiaan. Gerutunya mulai berubah menjadi untaian senyum. Yang dilakukan _sang malaikat_ pun hanyalah sekadar kebahagiaan biasa, bukan semacam hal yang besar dan mewah. Hanya sebatas kebahagiaan kecil yang telah lama dilupakan Yuichiro.

 _Malaikat_ itu mengeluarkan bunga dari genggaman tangannya. Melakukan suatu hal _magis._ Membuat Yuichiro terhibur sekaligus terkagum-kagum. Lebih lagi, ia pernah mengeluarkan seekor burung merpati. Melakukan hal-hal _konyol_ bersama yang dapat membuat Yuichiro tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sudah lama ia tidak bisa tertawa seperti saat-saat bersama anak itu.

" _Yuu-chan!_ Kamu datang lagi!" anak itu melambaikan tangannya dengan riang. Yuichiro segera berlari ke arahnya.

"Tentu," Yuichiro terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi, apa yang akan akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya _malaikat_. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Nyanyian—bernyanyilah untukku, seperti biasanya,"

"Baiklah,"

Yuichiro memejamkan matanya. Anak itu mulai bernyanyi. Terdengar alunan melodi merdu dari anak itu. Sungguh, dari segala hal yang ada di dunia. Yang paling dirindukan Yuichiro adalah nyanyian anak itu. Nyanyiannya selalu membuatnya tenang. Hanya dengan mendengarkan suaranya, ia merasa sangat bahagia.

— _Helaan nafasku terkubur oleh senyuman,'_

.

.

.

xxx

 _Saat senyumanku telah kembali, aku mulai berpikir dalam keheningan. Aku mulai memikirkan tentang dirinya. Sosok yang membuatku berubah, dari seorang pengeluh menjadi seorang yang sehari-harinya penuh dengan kegembiraan._

 _Dan saat aku melakukannya, sebuah kenangan masa lalu tiba-tiba muncul. Kepalaku terasa pusing, rasanya makin berat. Pandanganku mengabur, buram. Mungkinkah aku berusaha mengingat sebuah memori sebelum kecelakaan tempo dulu?_

 _Delapan tahun lalu. Di sebuah ruangan serba putih—bau obat-obat menyengat indra penciumanku. Aku melihat seseorang. Seorang anak laki-laki. Dia terbaring lemah di ranjang. Aku segera sadar, bahwa ia tak akan pernah bangun lagi._

 _Tangan dinginnya, kugenggam erat-erat. Mendekat ke arah wajah pucatnya, kuhembuskan nafas hangat._

 _—Dia telah pergi jauh dan meninggalkanku sendirian disini_

 _Bulir-bulir air menetes dari kelopak mataku. Kesedihan menyelimutiku, aku makin terisak. Putus asa, aku mencoba menghangatkannya. Mendekati dirinya, aku menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali padanya. Berharap bahwa ia dapat hangat kembali hanya dengan menghirup nafasku. Aku berbisik di dekat telinganya,_

 _"Mika, jangan tinggalkan aku..."_

 _Aku ingat. Aku ingat semuanya kini. Segalanya tentang anak itu... Mikaela Shindou adalah namanya. Ya, dia adalah sahabat karibku satu-satunya. Kami selalu bersama setiap waktu, seakan-akan tidak ada rahasia di antara kami. Itu yang aku pikirkan dulu, tetapi ternyata aku salah besar. Mika menyembunyikan suatu hal dariku, yaitu tentang penyakitnya. Ia mengidap penyakit berbahaya belum lama ini, namun ketika aku berhasil mengetahuinya... Ia telah tiada._

 _Setelah pulang dari pemakamannya, langit berubah suram. Seakan-akan turut berduka pula. Aku masih tidak terima. Kenapa seseorang seperti Mika bisa berpulang sekarang? Dia masih anak-anak berusia delapan tahun. Seharusnya dia masih memiliki waktu banyak untuk menjalani hidup di dunia. Apakah dia berbuat suatu dosa berat? Apakah Tuhan mengutuknya? Kenapalah hidup ini begitu tak adil?_

 _Pikiran-pikiran seperti itu menghantuiku. Membuatku kesal dan tidak bisa tenang. Aku berjalan gontai, segera pulang menuju rumahku. Aku berharap, segala hal pada hari ini tidak terjadi. Aku ingin segera melupakan apa saja yang telah terjadi._

 _—Entah kenapa, sepertinya Tuhan mendengar jeritan hatiku ini._

 _CIIIIT._

Seorang anak berusia delapan tahun, tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil yang berkecepatan tinggi. Anak itu mengalami luka dengan terdiagnosis _amnesia_ ringan. Namun beruntungnya, ia masih dapat meningat tentang nama, keluarganya, cara berbicara, dan menulis. Tetapi tidak tentang apa saja yang telah terjadi sebelumnya, termasuk ingatan tentang seorang _Mikaela_.

xxx

"Kamu sudah mengingatnya, eh?" terdengar suara memecah kesunyian. Yuichiro segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Mika... Kamu ini... Mika!" serunya, ia menarik lengan kecil anak di depannya.

"Ya, aku adalah Mika," ujar anak itu sembari tersenyum tipis. Yuichiro terdiam, ia mulai menitikkan air dari matanya.

" _Yuu-chan,_ tidak perlu bersedih," telapak tangan kecil Mika diletakkan pada pipi Yuichiro, berusaha mengusap air matanya.

"Yang kamu lakukan bukanlah sekadar menghela nafas, tahu..."

"Lembut, angin yang lembut... Kamu, menghembuskan udara dari nafasmu... Kamu dulu mencoba menghangatkanku, kan?"

"—Maaf karena aku baru datang, aku ini memang sangat terlambat. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku bisa datang dan membalas budi padamu,"

"Tidak, Mika... Terimakasih karena kamu sudah datang menemuiku," ujar Yuichiro diiringi isakan kecil.

"Jadi, sekarang aku bisa kembali ke _dunia sana—"_

"Tunggu—kamu akan pergi sekarang?" ucap Yuichiro terbata-bata. Ia tidak terima kalau-kalau ia akan ditinggalkan lagi oleh Mika. Maniknya menyorotkan kekecewaan. Mika hanya dapat membalasnya dengan anggukan mantap.

"Dengar _Yuu-chan_ , berjanjilah mulai sekarang tidak ada eluhan dan helaan nafas lagi," ujar Mika dengan penuh semangat, berusaha meyakinkan pemuda di depannya. Yuichiro menganguk pelan.

"—Jadi, ayo angkat kepalamu mulai dari sekarang!" tangannya berusaha membuat kepala Yuichiro terangkat. Supaya ia tidak menyembunyikan kesedihannya dalam tangis lagi.

Anak itu mulai menghilang, kedua sayapnya telah menuntunnya terbang tinggi ke arah cakrawala. Yuichiro tak bergeming, ia masih betah menatap langit.

 _Ketika aku menyadarinya, malaikat itu, Mikaela... sudah pergi... Sosoknya mengabur... Eksistensinya telah hilang sepenuhnya dari dunia ini. Tetapi tidak dalam kalbu, kehadiran dari dirinya akan selalu kukenang, sampai nanti tiba saatnya aku menyusulnya di dunia sana._

 _Kuusap air mataku, ini bukanlah waktu bagiku untuk terhanyut terlalu lama dalam kesedihan. Aku tersenyum._

 _—Seperti kata Mika_ ;

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Fuhh, selesai juga~ kangen sama pair yang satu ini [ YuuMika / MikaYuu ] Terimakasih yang sudah berkenan baca, silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa krisar yang membangun~

 _Thanks,_

 _Euclair_


End file.
